Seven Days
by Hunter
Summary: (Songfic) A contest of time between Matt and Izzy for Mimi.


Seven Days

  
The Digidestined team walks along a deserted path in one of their many adventures.  
Mimi slowed down to Izzy's side and passed a note to him with a smile and left as quickly as she came. Puzzled, Izzy looked at the paper and his right eyebrow raised.  
  
_"Seven Days" was all she wrote  
A kind of ultimatum note  
She gave to me, she gave to me_  
  
Izzy raised his eyes from the note. He looked around for Mimi to ask for an explanation. His brown eyes spotted her, she was talking to Matt.  
  
_When I thought the fields have cleared  
It seems another suit appears  
To challenge me, woe is me_  
  
Silence comes from the group, except for a taping. Izzy types away on his computer. His eyes move over to Matt walking bravely at his brothers side, definitely trying to make an impression with his gallant walk. He sees Mimi looking his way. Izzy averts his eyes from her and back to his computer.  
  
_Though I hate to make a choice  
My options are decreasing mostly rapidly  
Well we'll see_  
  
As the group comes across an evil Digimon, he battles skillfully with Kabuterimon by helping it digivolve even further. Mimi cheers Izzy on as Matt scowls at him.  
  
_I don't think she'd bluff this time  
I really have to make her mine  
It's plain to see_  
  
Matt urges Garurumon on to fight its best. They finish off the evil Digimon with a tie between the two, Izzy and Matt's Digimon. The rest congratulate their efforts.  
  
_It's him or me_  
  
After the fight, Tai finally gives in to let the group rest. Izzy sits by the coast of a large body of water, thinking when he should tell Mimi of his own feelings.  
  
_Monday, I can wait till Tuesday  
If I make up my mind  
Wednesday would be fine, Thursday's on my mind  
Friday'd give me time, Saturday could wait  
But Sunday'd be too late_  
  
That night, Izzy dreams of the probable outcomes to his confession. His peaceful dreams turn for the worse as his enemy, his rival, fight for the hand of the princess, Mimi.  
  
_The fact he's over six feet ten  
Might instill fear in other men  
But not in me, The Mighty Flea (Flee?)_  
  
The next morning Izzy woke up before Matt. With a feeling of vengeance, he approached Matt's sleeping until he heard a yawn. It was Mimi.  
  
_Ask if I am mouse or man  
The mirror squeaked, away I ran_  
  
Izzy quickly ran, confused by his childish actions which he blamed love for. Matt had awakened right after Mimi and knew Izzy had been up to something by the look of guilt on Izzy face.  
  
_He'll murder me in time for his tea  
_  
Matt just shock his head and got up to make breakfast.  
  
_Does it bother me at all  
My rival is Neanderthal it makes me think  
Perhaps I need a drink_  
  
Izzy headed down to the lake for some water. He slipped off his yellow gloves and soaked his hands in the cold water. It felt quite soothing against his warm hands. He heard a sound from his left and saw it was only the one he detests, Matt. He turned his attention back to the water and splashed some on his face, letting his mind wander.  
  
_IQ is no problem here  
We won't be playing for scrabble for her hand I fear  
I need that beer_ (It's part of the songs lyrics so don't kill me for this -_-;)  
  
He remembered the note from Mimi. He wondered when he was finally going to speak before it was too late.  
  
_Monday, I can wait till Tuesday  
If I make up my mind  
Wednesday would be fine, Thursday's on my mind  
Friday'd give me time, Saturday could wait  
But Sunday'd be too late_  
  
As the days pass, Izzy remains quiet. He hasn't decided in what date to express his thoughts and feelings to her, the princess, Mimi.  
  
_Seven Days will quickly go  
The fact remains I love her so  
Seven Days, so many ways  
But I can't run away_  
  
It was now or never. Izzy wondered if this was the right time to tell her.  
  
_Monday, I can wait till Tuesday  
If I make up my mind  
Wednesday would be fine, Thursday's on my mind  
Friday'd give me time, Saturday could wait  
But Sunday'd be too late_  
  
He made up his mind. It was the last day for this mind bending game.  
When the group stopped to rest he decided to finally tell her. He noticed then that Mimi was nowhere to be seen. He also noticed Matt was missing. A sudden rush of panic over swept him as he ran to find them. Hopefully it was not too late.  
  
_Do I have to tell a story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
It's a big enough umbrella_  
  
Izzy slowly looks through the trees at the source of a laughing sound. He stares at the two, Mimi and Matt, as they laughed playfully in each others arms. He just shakes his head pityfully and walked away, hands in his pockets.  
  
_But it's always me that ends up getting wet_


End file.
